


Haiku

by Mikina



Series: HijiChi Week 2018 [3]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, HijiChi Week 2018, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt: Haiku, Tumblr Prompt, a little bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikina/pseuds/Mikina
Summary: My entry for the HijiChi Week 2018 Day 3 on Tumblr.





	Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> **HijiChi Week Day 3**
> 
> Prompt: Haiku
> 
> Pairing: Hijikata Toshizou/Yukimura Chizuru
> 
> Background: Took place in the Hakuoki SSL Universe. 
> 
> _AN: English is not my first language. And I never make haiku. Sorry if the haiku is not good. And I hope that the haiku that I made is the right one. May you enjoy the story :D_
> 
> **Mikina**

Chizuru was staring at the blank paper on her desk while twirling the pencil in her fingers.

Her assignment for the summer holiday would be done after she finished this one last homework. She had done her best on making all the assignment and wanted to do her best to this last one also. The thing was, for the past two hours she had thought of what she should make for this one and stuck on that. She had written and then later erased her work for countless time that in the end she had to change the paper for the new one. It’s not that her homework was that difficult. She just had to make a haiku.

She let out an exasperated sigh. 

Haiku? 

 _Really?_  

Did people still make haikus these days? Japanese literature was not her forte, more so on the classic. So far, her grade was only an average on the subject. No matter if the one that taught the subject was him… or maybe because it was him that taught the subject that she wanted to do her best more than the other subject, even though clearly it wasn’t her game.

She banged her head on the table, grunting in the process.

_Beep!_

Chizuru reached her phone and saw a notification that said she had received a new email. She straightened her pose and unlocked her phone to see the new email.

_From: **Todou Heisuke**  (theoneandonly_heisuke@mail.com)_

_To: **Yukimura Chizuru**  (thousand_cranes@mail.com)_

_Subject: **Group Chat**_

_**Chizuru! Check the group chat now.** _

Chizuru closed the email and she logged in to the group chat that consisted of her classmates and some of her senpais.

* * *

**Yukimura_Chizuru:**  Minna-san!

 **Toudou_Heisuke:**  Yo Chizuru!

 **Ibuki_Ryunosuke:** Hei Yukimura!

 **Saitou_Hajime:**  Yukimura.

 **Yamazaki_Susumu:** Yukimura.

 **Okita_Souji:**  Chizuru-chan.

 **Yukimura_Chizuru:** What are you guys doing? I’m doing my last assignment now for the summer holiday :)

 **Toudou_Heisuke:**  Ugh! Must you remind me of that?

 **Yukimura_Chizuru:**  I guess you haven’t done yours then.

 **Okita_Souji:**  What do you expect from Heisuke?

 **Toudou_Heisuke:**  Shut up Souji. Like you are the one to talk… =_=

 **Ibuki_Ryunosuke:**  I can’t think or do anything right now… My stomach is grumbling and I’m so hungry T_T

 **Yukimura_Chizuru:**  0o0 Poor you,  _@Ibuki_Ryunosuke_  Ibuki-kun.

 **Yamazaki_Susumu:**  You are ALWAYS hungry Ibuki… Don’t mind him, Yukimura.

 **Ibuki_Ryunosuke:**   _@Yamazaki_Susumu_  You are so MEAN!

 **Saitou_Hajime:**  I’ve done my assignments since day one of the holiday.

 **Yukimura_Chizuru:**  As expected from Saitou-senpai! :D

 **Saitou_Hajime:**  1kj32409u

 **Toudou_Heisuke:**  Hajime? What’s with the typo? o_0

 **Okita_Souji:**  Hajime-kun was blushing and his phone almost slipped from his fingers, made him typed carelessly on the phone’s keyboard when he tried to catch it.

 **Toudou_Heisuke:**  Are you with Hajime right now Souji?

 **Okita_Souji:**  Nope. Just guessing what happened with him but I’m totally sure that’s what happened.

 **Toudou_Heisuke:**  Is that right  _@Saitou_Hajime_?

 **Saitou_Hajime:**   _@Toudou_Heisuke @Okita_Souji_ Shut up you both.

 **Okita_Souji:**  I know I’m right.

 **Saitou_Hajime:** What is the assignment you are doing now, Yukimura?

 **Toudou_Heisuke:**  He ignores you Souji.

 **Okita_Souji:** Do you want to be the next Hajime-kun, Heisuke?

 **Toudou_Heisuke:** Spare me your prank, please.

 **Yukimura_Chizuru:**  I’m doing my Classic Japanese Literature assignment.

 **Toudou_Heisuke:**  The haiku?

 **Ibuki_Ryunosuke:**  Yes the haiku.

 **Yamazaki_Susumu:**  From what I heard, Hijikata-sensei gave the same assignment to all the students for the summer holiday homework. To make a haiku.

 **Toudou_Heisuke:**  Really… Who else making a haiku these days?

 **Saitou_Hajime:**  Don’t underestimate a haiku Heisuke.

 **Toudou_Heisuke:**  Whoa, calm down Hajime!

 **Saitou_Hajime:** Have you done with making it Yukimura?

 **Okita_Souji:** He ignores you Heisuke.

 **Toudou_Heisuke:**   _@Okita_Souji_ Shut up.

 **Yukimura_Chizuru:**  Honestly… I’m having a difficulty on making a haiku. I’ve tried on making it for several times. But… I’m still not satisfy with the result.

 **Ibuki_Ryunosuke:** Don’t think too hard Yukimura. It’s good that you can think of one. With the grumbling of my stomach, the only word that I can think is about food…

 **Yamazaki_Susumu:** Wipe your drool Ibuki.

 **Ibuki_Ryunosuke:**  What is your problem  _@Yamazaki_Susumu_?! I can do what I whatever I want!

 **Yukimura_Chizuru:** Please calm down,  _@Ibuki_Ryunosuke_  Ibuki-kun.   _@Yamazaki_Susumu_  Yamazaki-kun, please don’t aggravate the hungry Ibuki-kun. Let’s all be friends okay? ;)

 **Ibuki_Ryunosuke:**  Your comment is not helping Yukimura… +_+

 **Yukimura_Chizuru:** About the haiku… Japanese literature is not my forte. That’s why I will try to do my best to make a good one to get a better result.

 **Saitou_Hajime:**  You really are a good and model student Yukimura.

 **Yukimura_Chizuru:**  Thank you Saitou-senpai! :D

 **Saitou_Hajime:**  …….nsdf8iu0234rujkdmsfsd90u80gf23j

 **Toudou_Heisuke:**  Okay, we all know what exactly HAPPENED with Hajime.

 **Yamazaki_Susumu:**  No comment.

 **Ibuki_Ryunosuke:**  No comment.

 **Okita_Souji:**  Heisuke is all yours Hajime-kun.

 **Saitou_Hajime:**  Prepare yourself tomorrow on the dojo, Heisuke.

 **Toudou_Heisuke:**  WUUAAA!! GOMENASAI HAJIME-SAMA! And you all are so MEAN! TT_TT

 **Yukimura_Chizuru:** Calm down  _@Toudou_Heisuke_  Heisuke-kun!

 **Okita_Souji:**  Just ignore him, Chizuru-chan. One advice for you though for the haiku. Just do it.

 **Saitou_Hajime:**  I agree with Souji, Yukimura. Yeah, Hijikata-sensei is a teacher that won’t give a good result easily. But he also not a person that will give a bad score just because our work is not as good as it should be.

 **Ibuki_Ryunosuke:** For some reason, I can hardly AGREE with Saitou’s words.

 **Okita_Souji:** Don’t trust Hajime-kun’s words. Hijikata-san will GIVE you a bad score if your work is bad.

 **Saitou_Hajime:**  You are not helping Yukimura, Souji. And there’s nothing wrong with what I’ve said. Hijikata-sensei is really a sensible teacher.

 **Okita_Souji:** Whatever you said Hajime-kun. But Chizuru-chan, even if Hijikata-san like that, I’m certain that he will not give you a bad score. Trust me.

 **Toudou_Heisuke:** Yeah, Chizuru. Don’t think too much! ^o^

 **Ibuki_Ryunosuke:**  Ganbatte  _@Yukimura_Chizuru_  Yukimura!

 **Yamazaki_Susumu:**  You can do it Yukimura.

 **Saitou_Hajime:**  Just do your best.

 **Yukimura_Chizuru:**  Minna-san… Arigatou! I will try my best! Well, see u all on the school next week! Jaa ne~!

* * *

Chizuru closed the chat with a smile plastered on her face. She felt encourage from all the cheering of her friends. She looked into the paper in front of her with a new vigor. Her eyes then caught on the picture of Sakura tree on her Japanese Literature book. An image when she entered her new high school crossed her mind. One particular memory to be exact made her smiled. 

She had decided then what haiku she would write.

* * *

Hijikata was  _trying hard_  not to **throw**  the students summer holiday assignment that he had been reading for the past hour. So far, only a few of the haiku were decent enough to be called a haiku. Were these students really a Japanese? How could they call themselves Japanese if they couldn’t  _make_  one haiku?! Clearly they didn’t think hard enough when they made the haiku that was in his hands now... Or they just wanted to mess with him.

He let out an annoyed sigh. They better be prepared for the _special lesson_  next time they study his subject. He smirked inwardly for the upcoming lesson.

Then he read her haiku. He stared and read her haiku for several times. In the end, he let out another sigh. A sigh that full of his feelings. Feelings that  _shouldn't_ be there in the first place. Good thing there’s no one in the faculty room. If not, the others would certainly ask him why he would sigh in the first place like that.

He read again her haiku. He knew the meaning behind her haiku. One particular memory crossed his mind. In the memory, Sakura petals were blowing while scattering around the school ground. One figure stood at the center of the Sakura petals. He pulled a drawer from his desk and picked up his haiku book. He opened and searched in his haiku book the date of that particular memory. He found what he wanted and read the haiku that he wrote on the same date.

_**One day.** _

If that one day come, he would surely not letting her go anymore. And he would wait patiently until that one day came.

* * *

**Chizuru’s Haiku:**

_Meeting him, Under the Sakura tree, My heart fluttered_

**Hijikata’s Haiku:**

_Sakura’s petals, Scattered around her, So beautiful_

* * *

_**Bonus:** _

**Heisuke’s Haiku:**

_One day, In the silent night, Doing homework_

**Okita’s Haiku:**

_Inside my room, Gazing at the night sky, Bored with the haiku’s assignment_

**Saitou Haiku’s:**

_White moon, Under the moonlight, Feeling calm and serene_

**Yamazaki’s Haiku:**

_The wind blew, A ninja dashed, Leaving a trail behind_

**Ryunosuke’s Haiku:**

_Delicious food, Displayed at the shop, My stomach grumbled_

* * *

 

The End


End file.
